


I Could Get Drunk Off Your Lips Alone

by iatearepublican



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Underage Drinking, lmao wtf did i write this for, makorinharu mention, smut in second chapter, the first chapter is hella short, well a lot of smut and a bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatearepublican/pseuds/iatearepublican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way his heart leaps into his throat, the butterflies he loved so much churning and biting at his insides and making him feel dizzy, the way his blood just wants to float everywhere in his body when the blond so much as touched him- there’s no doubt in Rei’s mind he likes Nagisa, but he just doesn't know what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Hasn't-been-to-a-real-party Ryuugazaki

Rei lets out a quick, high pitched screech as a sharp pain hits his eyes. He doubles over, pulling his red frames off with one hand and cupping his eye with the other. He can feel the burn and the tears begin to form and leak onto his hand. Nagisa jumps, and makes a noise of laughter but also of concern, and puts a hand on Rei’s back.  
"What was that!?" Rei yells, the tears beginning to stop but the pain still there.  
"I flicked a cookie crumb at you, Rei-chan, I didn't know it would get in your eyes!" The blond laughs again nervously, rubbing his hand up and down.  
Rei can’t help the small smile that brushes the tips of his lips. It seemed that no matter what happens, he always gets hurt or embarrassed when he is with Nagisa- but it’s almost like he doesn't mind. Actually, he really doesn't mind.  
Rei lets out a small huff of breath and then a chuckle, taking his hand off his eye and putting his glasses back on. When he turns his head to Nagisa to give him a reassuring smile, the blond gasps and leaps forward over the table and grabs the glasses right off his face again.  
"Your eye!" he points his finger just inches from Rei's eye, and Rei swats his hand away.  
"It's all red!"  
Rei laughs softly at that.  
"It's likely when someone gets a crumb in their eye that it will water and become red, even swell, Nagisa-kun."  
Nagisa lifts his eyebrows, his eyelids hooded, and smiles, and if Rei looks hard enough he can notice a slight pink to his cheeks. But he’s just imagining things, of course- of course.  
"Classic Rei-chan," he says, holding out his hand and helping Rei to his feet.  
"You should wash your eyes out, though" Nagisa exclaims. And that's what they do, Rei walking to his bathroom outside his bedroom while Nagisa bobs and giggles behind him, following him around the house wherever he went. 

When Rei feels the last splash of cold water on his face, he takes a deep breath through his nose. Nagisa’s eyes are almost glued to him, but he reaches for a towel anyway and wipes down his face and puts his glasses back on.  
It takes fifteen minutes back into their homework for Nagisa to chirp up again. Even though Nagisa said he was going to start to balance his swimming and his school work, he still chats as much as ever, (well maybe a little less, Rei had to admit).  
The thing Nagisa says takes Rei by surprise.  
"Hey Rei-chan, have you ever been to a party?" 

Of course he has, he's been to many parties. Birthday parties, Cocktail parties with his mom, his brothers graduation party, and countless others.  
"Of course I have, why?" Rei could admit he sounds a bit more defensive than he should come off as.  
"Jeez, Mr. Grumpy, chill," Nagisa giggles and bites the end of his pencil, chewing off the eraser and spitting it right onto Rei’s page.  
Gross, Rei almost says, but Nagisa continues his sentence.  
"What kind of parties?"  
Nagisa actually looks genuinely curious, so Rei humors him.  
"I've been to countless parties," he says crossing his arms, "One time my aunt held one and I went with my brother and let me tell you things got totally out of hand- it was nuts. My aunts friend broke the pool table, my aunt passed out from exhaustion she was dancing so hard, we-" Rei is cut off when Nagisa clutches his belly and let out a laugh big enough to rattle all the glass in the room. He kicks his feet in the air and sounds like he’s struggling to breathe.  
"... N-Nagisa-kun?" Rei asks, looking over.  
Nagisa lets out a snort and wipes a tear from his eye, "oh my god, Rei-chan..." he smiles.  
"I mean like, a highschool party- with just kids... from a high school."  
Rei’s eyes widen and he looks to the side, and a burn settles low in his stomach for some reason. It felt odd.  
"Y-yeah, yes of course I've been to a high school party!" he blurts out, and Nagisa smiles mischievously at that.  
"No you haven't."  
Rei groans and puts his head in his hands.  
"And what if I have not!?" he yells through his long fingers.  
"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to one tonight?" Nagisa asks, fingers twiddling together but his voice still loud and confident, "Kisumi-chan, Mako-chan and Haru-chans old friend from middle school is throwing a party at his place for some big victory for the basketball club at his school and Mako-chan asked me and you to come tonight."

Rei freezes. He’s never been to a party like that. What would he wear? Who was going to be there? Thugs? What if Nagisa left him to talk to all of his other friends and he was left awkwardly standing by himself and swaying to the music? Nagisa would definitely do that to him, no he couldn't, he wouldn't, he-  
"N-no," he mutters out without even thinking any more than that. Nagisa whines.  
"C’monnnnn Reiiii-chann!!" He whines again, louder, "I promise you'll have a good time! I already told Mako-chan we'd be there!"  
"Well that is your fault for confirming something before you consulted me."  
"Rei-chan! Don't be such a nerd!" Nagisa jumps forward, pushing Rei’s shoulder gently but also not-so-gently and Rei knits his eyebrows together.  
"C'mon," Nagisa's voice drops, and that's when he knows he's going to give in. After puppy eyes, Nagisa's last option for manipulation is this lower sly voice that made Rei’s spine tingle and his face heat up slightly. He always tries to shake off that stupid feeling in his chest, but it’s so hard when the problem is right there in front of him, smirking and speaking low and ugh-  
"I promise I won't ever leave you," he says, and Rei knows he's talking about the party but his brain is silently wishing that it meant more. So much more, please please please let it be more and he just wants to cup those cute rosey cheeks and-  
"F-fine," he says before he loses control of his imagination again. Immediately, Nagisa backs off and smiles bright.  
"Good! I'll help you get ready later and we can walk together!"


	2. Lemon-Lime soda, Pink Lemonade, and Polar Ice Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmm, Rei-chan," he babbles, burying his face into Rei’s bicep and wriggling it around. It was an odd feeling.  
> "Nagisa-kunnn?" Rei involuntarily slurs, and tries to catch himself but doesn't find himself caring much anymore.  
> "We should... we should go dance, Rei-chan." Nagisa says.

It's not like he’s scared. He isn’t. Why would he be scared? Or nervous, even? Going to some party with his best friend, that was fine! It was totally something normal! The thing that got Rei was the other things. After a short walk to the train station and a longer walk to Kisumi-senpais house, during which the two got lost several times, Nagisa finally figured out the directions Makoto-senpai texted him and the two ended up at the party. It’s quite what Rei expected from the outside, actually- just like in the few teen drama movies Nagisa has forced him to watch. There are kids loitering in the front yard, the music can be heard from across the street, and the lights are all on the bottom floor, but not the top... interesting. When Nagisa drags him into the house, the area smells of liquor, sweat, and a bunch of perfumes that collided together, creating a unique, stuffy, unattractive smell. They maneuvered through the crowd, the loud music popping Rei’s eardrums. Nagisa yells something and Rei can’t hear it, half because he’s daydreaming and half because of the blaring music.

"What!?" Rei yells back, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his thin nose.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks! Wait over there!" He yells, pointing enthusiastically to a corner in the house where there were less people dancing and grinding on each other and just hanging out and drinking... something, in red cups. Rei bumps into people and apologizes his way over to the corner where he slumps down on the couch, before pulling his feet in in the corner of the furniture and wrapping his arms around his knees.

What had he done?

He lifts his head and watches the sea of teenagers dance to the beat of the upbeat pop music. Stomping feet and spilled drinks and hands clapping and snapping and screaming and ugh, Rei really doesn’t feel at home here. He'd rather be reading a book with Nagisa, or watching a movie with Nagisa, or something like that. Although Rei does keep Nagisa from doing things he likes to do, like party a lot, to watch documentaries, so he guesses that maybe this is payback. Rei will get his revenge though, because the next time Nagisa watches a movie with him he'll be sure to pop in March of the Penguins.  
Rei lets his mind wander as Nagisa takes rather long and he hears some chanting from the kitchen. He twiddles his thumbs, and rests his head on the cushion of the couch and closes his eyes to listen to the music, but also tried to tune it out. He thinks about Nagisa a lot at night, around this time, but usually he’s alone. Most of the time, you would think he might be thinking about something a little bit more than Pg-13, but a lot of the time he wasn't. Rei would say about 75% of the time he thinks about wrapping his arms around the lean body, curling up in a bed together and falling asleep to the music of Nagisa’s breath. He thinks about feeling the tiny soft hairs at the back of Nagisa’s neck, shoving his nose into his hair and smelling Nagisa’s strawberry scented shampoo. He thinks of what Nagisa’s eyes would look like so close that it’s the only thing he could see, what his lips would look like on his and how he would taste, oh god. Rei likes to imagine he tastes like strawberries or sweets or something just so completely Nagisa. Rei knows that what he feels for Nagisa is real. The way his heart leaps into his throat, the butterflies he loved so much churning and biting at his insides and making him feel dizzy, the way his blood just wants to float everywhere in his body when the blond so much as touched him- there’s no doubt in Rei’s mind he likes Nagisa, but he just doesn’t know what to do about it.

"Hey, Nagisa, do you like boys?"

"Would you possibly like to engage in some kind of romantic intimacy?", or maybe he could take a bolder approach...

"So, wanna fuck?"

God no that just... that just isn't his style! Rei’s a logical thinker, he knows that, and he would never be able to make this approach or commit to such a thing. Maybe if he just... asks him when they’re finally alone after this whole party thing has blown over, maybe he could commit to that. Beside him, a girl who was talking to some guy who was also beside him flops onto the couch when the other guy leaves, which scared Rei out of his daydream. She smiles at him, her pale skin flushed and red at the cheeks and her white pearly teeth almost glowing in the dim lit room. Rei can only stare with his neck stiff and face forward, eyes looking to the side.

"Hmm... who're youuu?" the girl giggles, raising her hand to do something and Rei braces himself, but she just flops them back on her stomach. How unproductive. He is about to answer, slightly offended, when her dark eyes go wide and she immediately sits up.

"You're that Ryuugazaki kid, right?" her words are slurred and she pokes a finger, with beautifully sculpted nails Rei might add, into the middle of his chest. She smiles.

"Hmm, me and my friend saw your race the other week. You're going to Nationals?" Rei can feel pride bubble in his chest, and although he feels slightly repulsed by the girl and her fruity-alcohol breath on his skin, he pushes his glasses up and gives a smile and a flick of his wrist.

"Weren't we just amazing in the race? Beautiful, even. Our intense training paid off- and my butterfly, oh goodness let me tell you, my butterfly was- ack!"

Rei is cut off mid sentence when the drunk girl puts her finger on his lips. It isn't even subtle, either. She slides the digit all around his lips and down his chin, and he closes his eyes tight and tenses at the weird feeling.

"Shh," she says, and then lays her head in his lap, "I heard swimmers’ bodies are supposed to look amaaazing."

"Well, we do have to be in top shape for our ra- will you please get off of me!?" Rei raises his voice, but it barely makes an effect as his speaking voice in here sounds the same since he has to shout over the music. Really, someone needs to turn that down, people’s ears could possibly be damaged.

"Hmm.. maybe we should.. haaa, you knowww-" she twirls a finger around Rei’s lower stomach and Rei’s breath hitches. Blood rushes straight to his face and he shutters and sputters out a response, spitting and a bit of drool dripping down his chin as he makes obscene hand gestures and tries to gently push the tipsy girl off his lap. When he spots a familiar tuft of blond hair bouncing his way, a flush of relief flows through his veins.

"N-Nagisa-kun!" he tries to smile and wipes his mouth with his sleeve, getting drool on his navy button up shirt. Rei doesn't notice it, but when Nagisa looks at the girl he holds the two drinks in his hands slightly, ever so slightly tighter and begins walking towards them faster.

"Hey, Rei-chan! Who’s this?" he smiles, handing Rei the drink, or more so just shoving it into his hand as he looks at the girl. She blinks up at him.

"Hazukiiiii," she whines, before rolling off the couch and stumbling away into the kitchen. Rei is reluctant for her to leave.

"Do you think we should go check on her? She seems like she's about to fall unconscious or.." but Rei stops mid sentence because he already knows the answer to that question. Nagisa flops down beside him and begins sipping at his drink, and hums and kicks his feet as he sips it like a child. Rei looks at the drink in his hand swishes it around a bit. This definitely does not look like the normal peach soda Nagisa usually grabs him, or any kind of fruity drink for that matter. It actually looks somewhat like cola; maybe Kisumi has foreign drinks or maybe just a knack for weird looking sodas? Who knows.  
Rei puts the beverage up to his nose and gives a small whiff, and it smells relatively like cola but with something else in it. Huh... He carefully brings the red cup to his lips and sips at the drink, and oddly enough, it doesn't taste bad. He takes a few more sips, and then there's a warm feeling in his stomach and he panics, almost dropping the cup and turning to Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun! What is this!?" he points to his drink.

"Rum and Coke, Rei-chan," he laughs and takes another sip of his. Rei's brain almost short circuits. Ryuugazaki Rei? Drinking alcohol?

"Nagisa-kun... why didn't you tell me?"

"I did! I told you I was getting drinks and when I came back you were flirting with some girl!" Rei closes his eyes and his eyebrow twitches. Flirting with... a girl? What a joke. Rei would laugh if he wasn't so scared of dying from this alcohol. 

"I wasn't flirting! But that's besides the point, I thought you were getting me peach soda."

"I never said that, did I? And besides, Rei-chan... we're going to Nationals! I want you to have fun," he smiles, and Rei loses his breath when Nagisa puts a hand on Rei’s lower thigh and smiles up at him.

"Y-yeah," is all he can mutter.

"What are you drinking?" Rei asks, trying to direct the attention somewhere other than his possible half erection. Was it even a half erection? It was more a quarter way there, but Rei wasn't going to get technical at the moment- which was odd for him.

"It's lemon-lime soda, pink lemonade, and polar ice vodka," he says, twirling the drink in his hand. Rei can hear the ice hit the side of the cup and splash the drink a bit. “Want a sip?"  
Rei hesitantly accepts- those puppy eyes will be the death of him- though he makes it seem like he still doesn't want it- obviously. A lot of the night goes by with Rei awkwardly sitting on the couch as Nagisa chats and tried to get him in the conversation, and Rei hesitantly tries his best to contribute. Surprisingly, most of the time it works. Later, Makoto and Haru, as well as Kisumi and Rin, all approach the blond and the bespectacled boy. Makoto has Haru's wrist in his hand, and Haru has a slight blush on his face, and an empty red cup in his other hand. Rei can’t tell which the blush was from. Kisumi laughs and plays and talks with Nagisa as if the two were siblings or something, their personalities almost, almost, matching. Kisumi sends his regards and is off when two girls begin to clutch his arms and congratulate him for probably the hundredth time that night. Makoto, Haru and Rin stand around with the gang and they all talk for a while before Haru very obviously begins to get bored. He runs his slender hands up and down Makoto’s arm and Makoto shivered, trying to get him to stop while he tries to talk to Rin. Rin seems to see what Haru was doing, and began to do the same.

"Excuse us," Rin says, and Makoto squeals- and it reminds Rei of a mouse or a kitten when the two boys tug Makoto off to who knows where. Eventually it’s back to just to two of them, and Rei is on his third Rum and Coke and Nagisa and him are still just sitting there. Nagisa has gotten up a few times that night but is always around Rei. Now, though, the breaststroke swimmer has his head on Rei’s shoulder and is drawing patterns into the fabric of Rei’s gray jeans.

"Hmm, Rei-chan," he babbles, burying his face into Rei’s bicep and wriggling it around. It was an odd feeling.

"Nagisa-kunnn?" Rei involuntarily slurs, and tries to catch himself but doesn't find himself caring much anymore.

"We should... we should go dance, Rei-chan." Nagisa says, smiling bubbly up at him with stray hairs sticking up from his head. Rei, without a second thought, stands up and immediately wobbles a bit onto Nagisa.

"Haa, Rei-chan, you're a lightweight" he laughs, and guides Rei into the crowd of dancing teenagers.

"Am not, how many have you had?" he says, beginning to sway to the loud music. He seems so out of it, with the burning in his belly still and the music blasting so loud he can barely hear his own thoughts.

"That Pink Fizzy Lemon-lime thing, Three Mikes Lemonades, some tequila, and I did some Jell-o shots with Kisumi when I was getting your drink." he smiles, and Rei feels so dizzy. He feels so, so dizzy but it feels good in a way and with all the sweaty bodies against him his body temperature skyrockets and he feels like he isn’t even real anymore. With Nagisa in front of him and dancing and up so close and soon the two are pressing up against each other, dancing, or an odd form of that. Rei counts the breaths Nagisa takes. Nagisa dances- he could be a dancer if he wanted to. He’s elegant in a way a drunk teenager really shouldn't be- but that was also coming from another drunk teenager. Is Rei drunk? Maybe, possibly, most likely, he thinks- but he stops thinking because Nagisa’s thigh rubs up against his groin and he lets out a slight moan as sparks shoot up his spine and it feels like every nerve is on fire when Nagisa does it again, and again, and again, and then stops. Rei whines, and he hopes nobody can hear it, and he's panting and flushed and drunk and-

"Fuck..." he whispers, and he takes note of his vulgar language- he'd never say such a thing, but here he is, saying it. Nagisa’s face is flushed and dusted pink and red and his soft blond hair is stuck up in all different places, and his lips are red and puffy and wet and he looks so damn kissable Rei can't stop himself from lamely running his hands up and down Nagisa’s arms. A bit of reality hits Rei in the face and he mutters out, "W-what are we doing...?"

Nagisa isn't quick to respond as he reaches down to cup Rei through his pants and Rei bites his lip.

"Whatever you want," he breathes huskily, and oh god Nagisa's voice sounds raw and low and fuck fuck fuck...  
When the song is over, and everyone clears for another round of Jell-o shots that the host tells everyone he's doing again, Nagisa leads Rei upstairs. He opens a door, shuts it, locks it, and practically pushes Rei onto the bed in there. Rei took a quick, quick moment to look around the room and by the contents he saw he predicted they were in Kisumi's room. Huh, well then.

"God, Rei-chan" Nagisa slurs, running his hands up and down Rei’s shirt, helping him lift it off his head. Rei feels like he can't breathe. This is going so fast and Nagisa takes off his own shirt, then leans in and lightly takes Rei’s lip into his mouth and sucks and then kisses him passionately. Rei wants to push Nagisa away, but he also wants to hold him closer and he wants to drown in Nagisa’s kisses until he can't breathe anymore. Rei can only shake and hold Nagisa’s upper arms and Nagisa just keeps going in for more and more and more and Rei feels like he's being eaten alive and he loves it. Muffled 'Nagisa-kun's tumble from his lips and Nagisa licks and sucks and bites at his nape and collarbone and licks a line from his collarbone up to the shell of his ear.  
"Reiiii-chan," he purrs, sliding his hand down more again, and Rei feels like he's going to pass out he's panting so hard. Nagisa makes sure he doesn't by attaching his lips to Reis lips again and sucks Rei’s tongue into his mouth.

"Ah-mmf!" is all Rei can seem to say as Nagisa rubs slow circles into Reis thigh and he needs it, and his dick is twitching and it hurts straining against his zipper. Nagisa pinches his left nipple and Rei gasps as the blond moves his head towards the other nipple and begins to lightly suck and slurp at that one. Rei arches off the bed, and he can't control his body anymore no matter how hard he tries. He doesn't know if it's the alcohol or because Nagisa makes him so fucking crazy but he knows what he wants, knows what he needs, but he's too self conscious to ask. Nagisa leaves his nipple with a bite.

"S-sit up, Rei." Nagisa looks up at him through hooded magenta eyes. Rei shivers at the use of his name without that childish “-chan” at the end. So, using all his might, Rei sits up. He doesn't know why though, before Nagisa drops to his knees at the foot of the bed and begins to work Rei’s buckle. Rei closes his eyes and tightens the sheets in his hands as he thinks about what’s yet to come.

"Y-you don't have to-"

"I've wanted to do this so long, Rei-chan, you have no idea." Nagisa mumbles, finally unlooping the belt and pulling the jeans down to Rei's ankles. "I never knew if you liked me back. You do, right? Mako-chan and Rin-chan and Haru-chan always tell me it's so obvious, but I never really knew," he seems to sound a bit sad about this, and he looks up- and stares straight into Rei’s eyes, his expression turning rather serious all of a sudden, and then he says something unexpected.

"This isn't going to be some stupid drunk hook-up, is it?" Nagisa asks, his eyes glazed over with lust and something else entirely too. Rei has a lump in his throat and his dick is straining and just wants to be sucked or rubbed or something, but Rei croaks out a "No," and Nagisa smiles.

"Do you like me, Rei-chan?" and he kisses the tip through Rei’s butterfly printed boxers and Rei moans. The dreaded question, what is he going to say? 'Yes!! I love you, Nagisa!', but he doesn't care and he just blurts out,

"Yes! God, Nagisa-kun, yes!" Nagisa seems content with that because he mouths the length through the boxers one more time just to make Rei squirm, and then hooks his thumbs in the elastic and pulls them down quickly. The cool air hitting his dick feels weird but good and soon he’s enveloped in a tight heat and he gasps and throws his head back. Nagisa smiles around his cock, and bobs his head once, twice, thrice, and then stops to lick just the head. Rei feels like he’s going to explode.

"H-how, how are you s-so good at this?" Rei babbles between moans. Nagisa stops licking with a lewd pop.  
"It's really not that hard, especially not when you practice," he smiles. Rei feels like he is about to burst into flames or burst into a fit of laughter. There’s something strangely comical about Nagisa shoving a whole banana in his mouth but also he really shouldn't be thinking about that because Nagisa fucking Hazuki is sucking his dick. His! Nagisa hadn't done anything but lick or swirl his tongue and Rei groans and thrust his hips up involuntarily, smearing saliva and pre-cum onto Nagisas cheek.  
"I, I'm so sorry!" he says, and goes to get up to get a tissue but Nagisa jumps and pins his hips to the bed with his forearm. Nagisa wraps his mouth around Rei again, and bobs his head twice before beginning to suck, hard. Rei tries, he tries so hard to stay quiet, to not make any noises. But when the person sucking your dick was that good at it, it’s hard not to. He covers his mouth with both hands, trying to stop the mewls and squeaks and flat out moans and groans coming from his mouth. Rei opens an eye to watch Nagisa take him deeper and gag a bit but still keep going, as he sticks his hands around his jeans and pulls them down too, and next his boxers. And that's when Rei realises Nagisa is getting off to giving Rei a blowjob and a whole new wave of pleasure bubbles in him and floats around when that new information set in. It feels so good, so passionate even- as much as a situation like this could be. 

Rei’s hands dart out, trying to find something to hold onto because he feels like he was going to fly away. Nagisa notices and reaches one hand up while the other continues to jack himself off and guides Rei’s hands into his hair. Rei feels around, and it's softer than he'd imagined. His pants were the only thing he could focus on besides the pleasure and he tried to focus on those and Nagisa sucks him in earnest and hard and Rei babbles broken words that don't even sound like words anymore and just jumbled up letters and probably a 'Nagisa' in there somewhere.  
He feels that familiar bright, hot heat boiling in his lower belly and he chokes and says, "N-Nahhh, Nagisa-kun! I'm, I'm gonna-" his tongue getting in the way of his words.  
"Mmh, I wanc you too Rei-han, in my mouf." Nagisa says, muffled, mouth still full. Those words and five more sucks are what make Rei come undone. He sputters and he tries to thrust up into that incredible heat but Nagisa’s pinning him down with his arm still and sucks harder. Rei's losing it and he cries, feeling tears form at the corners of his eyes as his vision spots white and he feels like he's screaming the breath from his lungs.  
"Ah, Rei-chahh!" Nagisa calls. It takes him a while to calm down, but when he does and opens his eyes, Nagisa is finishing himself off and licking Rei’s softening dick to get every last drop and it would be enough to make Rei hard again if he weren't so exhausted. Nagisa cums with a shout of Rei’s name, loud and clear and high pitched with a shake.  
"Hmm, Rei-chan," he says, snuggling that cute blond mop into Rei’s leg.

The two are snuggled up together in Kisumi’s bed, uncaring at this point whose bed they are in. After cleaning up, which Rei was surprised at because he didn't know Nagisa had a grasped the concept of cleaning up, the two climb into the bed together and takes turns drawing pictures into the other’s bare back.  
"Rei," Nagisa whispers so quiet it's barely audible. Rei goes to turn around but Nagisa pushes him with his hands.  
"No, stay there," he says, and Rei obliges.  
"Tell me what this is," Nagisa smiles, or he probably did- Rei couldn't tell. Rei is about to respond with 'love' but he thinks better of it, and then realises Nagisa had meant something entirely different. Nagisa begins to trace a finger up and down his back, drawing a truly elaborate picture. When he’s finished, he smacks his lips together and kisses Rei’s shoulderblade.  
"Guess," he says, and Rei sighs, trying to remember the pattern that Nagisa had written.  
"A Burmese Python?" Rei asks, turning around on his side to face Nagisa. The blond laughs but shakes his head.  
"It was a heart, dummy," he smiles sleepily, his eyelids droopy and pupils blown. Rei laughs with him and presses their foreheads together, sweaty still and Rei's rewarded for that with a peck on the lips. And with that, Nagisa wraps his arms around Rei and buries his face in Rei’s chest. Rei smiles, soothingly stroking the blond tufts of hair, and the two fall asleep together. Just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKE THIS TRASH I DON'T WANNA LOOK AT IT ANYMO RE

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you uncreativecucumber for editing this for me because I suck and I don't know how to format for shit!!  
> I hope you enjoyed this thing, if you want more or if you liked it shoot me an ask at http://shirobadong.tumblr.com


End file.
